U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,330 discloses a wrench having an open end wrench portion and a ratcheting box wrench portion. U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,137 discloses a socket wrench having a socket block that is pivotally mounted to a handle; the socket wrench does not have any capability to ratchet. There remains a need in the art for an improved ratcheting wrench.